chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Raven Firelock-Reddan
Raven Leisa Firelock-Reddan is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is a type two vampire, the eldest of quadruplets, and the youngest daughter of Tannith and Tomas Reddan. Appearance Raven is small, as an infant and a child, and she will be slight in build throughout her life. She will stand at 5'6, just under average height for her gender. She possesses black hair, which she will wear long from a young age, and it will wave slightly. She has blue eyes, and a pale skin tone like the majority of her family. As an adult, she will tend to choose dark coloured clothing in order to emphasise her hair and skin tones. Personality Raven can be very determined, and often outspoken. If she truly believes in something she will never let herself back down. She also will speak and occasionally act without thinking. However, her behaviour will not be driven by confidence and self-belief, but rather from the opinion that she shouldn't have to silence or control herself. She will in reality be rather shy. Home Raven lives with all of her family in their palace on the outskirts of Otsu, Japan. The palace was specifically created for them by her father Tomas, after they won the battle against the Malus and thus rule of the supernatural world. The palace contains 7 floors. The first 2 are state floors, containing meeting rooms, crown rooms and throne rooms. The coven lives in the next 3 floors. There is also a floor of underground cells were all prisoners are kept before being dealt with, and an attic which spans the entire building and is used by the Goldston wolfpack. The palace's grounds are also extensive and beautiful, reaching for miles. They contain woods, wilderlands, formal gardens, sport grounds, pools, homes for the Guard, a training ground and courtyard, cliffs and a beach. Abilities As a type two vampire, Raven possesses supernaturally enhanced speed and strength, as well as amazing agility and senses. She will heal rapidly from almost any injury, and once she reaches adulthood she will not age any further, becoming immortal. She will also mature rapidly as a child, and will thus reach adulthood within around 5 years. She can sense the presences of other supernatural beings and can trail them. However, she has no additional unique ability of her own. Family, Coven & Relationships Raven will be a member of the Firelock-Reddan family. Her relatives are: *Mother - Tannith Reddan *Father - Tomas Reddan *Brothers - Rajan, Matthew, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Hunter, Kyran and Keatley *Sisters - Pippa, Charlotte, Nyasia, Lyla, Hope, Mackenzie, Gracie, Cate, Darcie, Eboni, Becca, Alivia and Sofia *Brothers in law - Lyle Bennet, Mason Malus-Calwin *Nephew - Braedan Bennet *Uncles - Seth Grey, Robert Firelock *Aunts - Lleucu Grey, Sienna Best *Cousins - Alessia Grey, Harrison Grey, Ethan Grey, Tavis Best *Cousin in law - Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Second cousins - Nickolas Grey, Molly Grey, Loretta Grey She is a member of the Firelock Coven. In addition to the majority of her birth family, this coven also includes: *Avril and Phillippe Capet *Jack, Autumn, Summer, Dean, Samuel, Lowri, Stella, Danielle, Phoebe, Carina, Kyler, Vyasah, Caleb, Chase and Levi Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin and Kirk Malus *Louise and Roland Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss *Savanna Brenner History Raven is the eldest of her quadruplet siblings, and has been born recently. Etymology Raven is an English name which refers both to the bird and to a dark colouring. It is therefore a reference to her dark hair colour. The bird is also known as a symbol of death and a scavanger, which could be a reference to her being a vampire. Her middle name, Leisa, is a variant of Lisa, and is derived from the Hebrew name Elizabeth. It means "my God is a vow". Her maternal surname, Firelock, may mean "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to that family's military history. Her paternal surname, Reddan, is Gaelic and means "reed" or "red". This could refer to blood and her vampirism, or to the "fire" in her maternal surname. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 2